


Stay Down | 待在下面

by NancyGrim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Dreamscapes, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kylo Ren is a terrible strategist, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Reversal, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Torture, Violence, transactional sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyGrim/pseuds/NancyGrim
Summary: 凯洛试图击垮赫克斯。赫克斯拒绝被击垮。凯洛又试了一次。又一次。设置在TLJ之后。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 6





	Stay Down | 待在下面

**Author's Note:**

> 请在阅读前注意标签预警。  
> 

最高领袖凯洛伦居高临下地看着赫克斯将军，发出一声冷笑。这是这周他第三次因无礼而被扔到地上，也一如既往地倒下，像个破玩偶。他的脸直扎在地上，手臂张开在两侧，无法保护自己。他现在的样子几乎可以被误认是一摊铺在地上的衣服，越来越轻的体重将他的存在缩小到几乎什么都不是。赫克斯越早意识到他确实什么都不是，对他们俩越有好处。然后他们便可以结束这令人厌烦的练习。

赫克斯用双手支撑起自己，挣扎着站起来，恢复平时的举止，身子轻轻晃了一下。一涓鼻血顺着他的鼻子流下。暴力特别青睐他苍白到几乎透明的皮肤。他的鼻子肿胀而扭曲，看得出又骨折了。赫克斯发紫的眼睛进一步完善了这副画面，尽管淤青与早已悬挂在他眼下的黑眼圈没什么不同。

当这样的事刚发生时，赫克斯会掏出一副手帕，精致地擦脸。现在，他不再费心了。在这艘舰艇上的每一个人都早已看过他流血淤青的样子几十次了。这是一场胜利——这是他击倒赫克斯的标志，让他意识到现状——但只是一场小胜利。他可能不再费心擦去血迹，但他的神态已经恢复到平时的样子：抿着嘴，眼睛里满是优越感，好像他知道些什么凯洛不知道的事。  
舰桥上其他的军官不敢直视赫克斯，害怕承受凯洛的怒火。但是凯洛能感受到军官们对赫克斯的尊敬和对凯洛的怨恨。

令人恼怒。

他给出命令，看着赫克斯将命令传递下去，压抑着再将他扔到地上的冲动，飓风般冲下舰桥。

如果这就是赫克斯想要的，那么就这样吧。  
________________________________________

凯洛在他的房间里踱步。成为新的最高领袖意味着控制第一秩序里的所有人和所有事。成为新的最高领袖意味着制定所有的计划。成为最高领袖意味着自由。

多年苦役后的自由令人头晕目眩，但他不会再一次被人控制。他将会不惜一切手段拿到本属于他的东西。如果蛮力不起作用，那么他就得用更迂回的方法。凯洛灵光一闪，在电脑里提出第一秩序折磨囚犯的程序。赫克斯曾击垮过无数的囚犯，现在他的技巧将被凯洛用于让他服从自己的意志。

这简直是诗意的。

他决定从剥夺睡眠开始。他本已睡得很少，大概连一星期都不用就可以将他逼到极限。赫克斯用过某种在“客人”阖上眼皮时会大声吵闹的设施，但凯洛有一个远比那精巧的工具。凯洛有原力。

下一次他不注重自己的发言次序时，他会发现自己不能好好睡觉。  
________________________________________

机会并没有让凯洛等很久。

“那个……最高领袖……我们正浪费时间在追寻抵抗组织的渣滓上。共和国正处于混乱之中。我们应将精力转向建立对我们帝国的控制之上。”当称呼凯洛为“最高领袖”时，赫克斯总是咬牙切齿。

“我们的帝国，将军？每一个字都揭示了你的妄自尊大。”

赫克斯站立着，瞪向他，眼里没有生气，等待着不会来到的怒火。

“你要学会不质疑我，将军。”凯洛说。“我已经做好决定。”

赫克斯眨了下眼，考虑着，然后说道：“如果这个决定将导致秩序走向毁灭呢？”

凯洛用尽全身的力气控制自己不要把他连同那张自鸣得意的脸扔到门上。立刻惩罚他的快感太便宜赫克斯了。他可以再等一会。“看来我应该给你上一课，但是我们没有时间了。将所有资源投向追踪抵抗组织。”

尽管他的表情几乎没变，凯洛也可以看出赫克斯命令舰桥时脸上恼怒的优越感。“将所有资源投向追踪抵抗组织。”他说，声音里带着咆哮。

哦，凯洛会享受这些的。  
________________________________________

凯洛没有计划好的，是他将要花费比预期多得多的时间等待赫克斯甚至仅仅是有睡觉的打算。那么多伤，他本该睡得比以往更久。尽管他的值班在几个小时前就结束了，他仍将剩下的所有时间花在伏案工作上。凯洛一开始还没能看到他在工作什么。他还不想在赫克斯入睡前暴露自己的存在，以免破坏惊喜。但是，在几个小时的沉思后，他终究还是明白了：他在写军事计划。与凯洛之前明确命令他的行动方式相矛盾的军事计划。

还没有一点船员哗变的迹象，但赫克斯一定想过这点。他一定是自大到一定程度，才会相信被凯洛打败、受苦过那么多次后，还能废黜凯洛。这个幻觉今晚将被粉碎。

终于，等待很久后，赫克斯放下了数据板，躺在床上。凯洛可以感受到深入骨髓的疲倦。他缺乏睡眠早不是一天两天了。好像赫克斯这辈子一刻也没有休息过一样。尽管孤身一人，他也总是在挣扎。凯洛停下片刻，好奇赫克斯怎么还能活着。他这么虚弱，怎么能撑这么久？为什么他不就这么放弃？凯洛将这些想法扫到一边，专注于手上的任务。在这种状态下，花不了多久。他早已命悬一线了……

赫克斯在难以想象之久后仍清醒着，凯洛甚至都没有动一根手指。他视野中深灰色的天花板一直在凯洛的意识中闪烁。这么久的时间里，赫克斯一次也没动。若是凯洛，他会打破这纯粹乏味的情景，但赫克斯什么也没做。他躺在那里，脑子一片空白。没有想法，只有一种感情：绝望。绝望包围着他，如同污浊的空气。自赫克斯写完计划之后，它便伴随他周身。绝望只是被完成工作的动力暂时驱赶而已。

杀了他对凯洛来说简直是一种仁慈。不幸的是，凯洛并不是特别仁慈。

直到眼皮像锚一样沉重时，赫克斯才合上眼，进入睡眠。最初，赫克斯的神志与之前并没有什么不同，一样的平板与单调。直至凯洛忽然被一股力量拉入由杂乱无章的想象组成的炫目明亮的世界里。他看到一个没有脸的男人，火焰在他曾经长着头的地方燃烧。他的手里拿着鞭子，无用地抽打着空气。凯洛踏上一条由血淋淋的组织堆成的路，每踏一步，血迹便向四周扩散。他看到……他自己的身体躺在雪里，脸裂成两半。凯洛停了一会，将那东西当做与己无关的恐怖。那并不是他，对吧？他看上去甚至比赫克斯更小，那么虚弱……那是他早已抛弃的外壳，凯洛提醒自己。这个弱小的自己在他杀死斯诺克时便死去了。

这个自己也死在这里，凯洛想。没有呼吸。他发出一声笑。当然，赫克斯会在自己的潜意识里杀死他，唯一一个他有希望成功的地方。

那个以火焰为头的男人挥拳冲来，打中凯洛的胳膊。凯洛恼怒地用原力抹除了他的存在。这不是他来这的目的。他要找到赫克斯，这才是他的目的，但他哪也看不到他。他在冥想时的训练经验告诉他跟随着这条路，无论它通向哪里。他一个人走着，无视空气中浮动的头骨、头盔还有空瓶子。他越往小路的深处走，这些残骸就出现得越多，凯洛不得不用手扫出一条前进的道路。这是什么样的脑袋啊？

击开浮动的物体，凯洛终于来到一个空旷干净的地方。他的目光被前方闪着微光的白水晶吸引，不由自主地向上看。白水晶有几千米高。这一片再无别的东西，除了他来时的道路。那些水晶柱是如此非凡，他走上前去，好奇能不能砍下来一截。他抚摸着光滑的表面，感受到一处沟壑。他意识到这是用来踏足的支点，而且正在旁边还有一道相同的痕迹。他咬着牙开始攀爬。他不知道外面过了多久，也不确定自己到底想不想破坏这里。他保证过要惩罚赫克斯，若没有实现未免显得软弱。

他努力向上爬。水晶是冰凉的，他的手冻到麻木。他仍未看到水晶的顶端。难道没有尽头吗？他俯视着下面，看到那条微缩后的小路，手上一不小心，差点滑下去。他咕哝了一声，一股力量重新激励着他向上，以一种十分不明智的速度攀爬。在一段漫长又艰辛的努力后，他终于爬上顶峰，看到……一个人站在那里。胜利的想法驱使他向前。他要把那脆弱的家伙推下去，然后赫克斯会发现自己被汗水浸透，颤抖地醒来，而这只是开始。踩在顶端的地面上，他发现自己面对着赫克斯，而他正用带着淤青的双眼欣赏自己的梦境。

他朝凯洛的位置瞥了一眼，有什么星火般的东西在他眼里。“你花了不少时间爬到这里。”

凯洛保持着平时的姿态，稳住自己以抵御忽然刮起的风。“要是掉下去，还真是一段漫长的路。”

“我总是会到这里，”赫克斯说，语气冰冷。“感谢你帮我杀了他。”

“什么？”

“我的父亲。我好奇他是明天还会回来，或是就这么消失了呢？法斯玛和我多年前杀了他，但他一直在这里。我以为你也会知道一点什么。”

这是拖延策略。凯洛下定决心，向前猛扑过去，用他最大的力量推赫克斯。赫克斯的头向后仰，他的背弯折到一个痛苦的角度。他痛苦地尖叫，但仍稳稳地扎根在水晶顶部。凯洛用原力挤压他，尖叫声持续着。“停下，请停下。我会执行你的计划。快停下来。停下，最高领袖。”

凯洛确实停下来了。赫克斯的求饶让他有些许的满足感，但他知道这不会长久：如果他认为他的性命受到威胁，他可能会厚着脸皮求饶，但这种服从不是永久的。只要危及性命的威胁一消失，他便会重走他的老路，好像什么都没有发生。不，他停下来是因为他需要判断为什么见鬼的赫克斯不掉下去。他向下看，找到了答案：水晶覆盖住赫克斯的双脚，将它们完全包裹起来。他正好奇能不能破坏水晶时，赫克斯的声音在他耳边响起：“我觉得已经很晚了。”

凯洛被赫克斯闹钟的声音惊醒，沉重地呼吸。愤怒在他胸腔中发芽。失败，失败，失败。他将被子扫到一边，套上他的长袍。他保证过给予惩罚，那么赫克斯就要承受。他的头脑不像凯洛之前见过的任何一种，似乎不可能简单地使他屈服。但他对疼痛有所反应，凯洛可以利用这一点。

他曾经向斯诺克寻求智慧。许久之前，他会向卢克求助。现在他的愤怒是他唯一的老师。他气呼呼地冲下门厅，闯进赫克斯的房间。赫克斯顺从地抬头看他，带着点恐惧。好。这很好。凯洛抓住他的肩膀，强迫他衣衫不整地进入门厅。从走廊下来汇合成队列的军官们僵在原定的路线上。好。就让他们看着。

凯洛强迫赫克斯跪下。没有衬衫的遮挡，很容易看到他干瘪的身体是如何颤抖的。他全身上下都是失败的痕迹。他的疤痕如同他所犯下错误的计数符号。凯洛认出其中一些痕迹出于自己的手笔。其他的要老得多。

“我不是说过我会遵从计划吗？”赫克斯说，声音不带一丝感情。他知道这不足以阻止凯洛——他是为了其他所有人才这么说。

这只让凯洛更加生气。他挥拳击打赫克斯的脸，一次，两次，三次。他紧抓住那暗淡的红发，对着他的脸猛踢，他的鼻子又一次绽放成红色。赫克斯被血呛到，不停咳嗽，血沫飞溅。他又抓起他的头发，直视他的眼睛。

“如果你不能遵从命令，那么你对我来说一无是处。”他说，保持声音平稳。赫克斯是这里的表演。赫克斯是那个不守规矩的家伙。“要么你证实自己的忠诚，要么你现在就消失。”他吸一口气，肾上腺素在他的血液里奔流。“亲我的靴子。”

“什么？”赫克斯哑着嗓子说，血色涌上他的脸颊。

“我以为你很聪明？你听到我说的了。服从我，不然我会逐一打断你身体里的每一根骨头，再像垃圾一样扔掉你。”

赫克斯畏缩了。他低垂着头，将嘴唇放在黑色的皮革上。当他的鼻子碰到靴子时，他因疼痛而龇牙咧嘴。他的眼睛紧闭着。凯洛陶醉于这样的场景：赫克斯在他面前被羞辱，在所有人面前出丑。他保持这个姿势有一分多钟之久，然后微微抬起头。凯洛原以为赫克斯会用那种卑微的目光仰视他，只为了确认这个惩罚已经结束，而凯洛会从这目光中得到乐趣。但赫克斯没有直视凯洛。这是肉中刺，是一个标志，表明他并没有被真正征服。但这个吻目前来说足够了。

谁还会信任这样一个可悲的造物？这次事件的全息影像几分钟内便会在舰队中流传，所有人都会看到所谓弑星者将军的落魄境地。

但还有一些别的东西。他的意识中有什么一闪而过，好像赫克斯回想起很久之前的一段往事。他还不能确切地看清楚那是什么，但他知道那里确实有一些什么。一些致力追求的事物。管他睡不睡觉，凯洛要跟着那个清醒的脑袋看看会发生什么。  
________________________________________

在接下去的几天里，他仔细地观察赫克斯，发现他和平常没什么两样。他说话前会有片刻的犹豫，但这并不能阻止他发言。他怎么不表达自己的意见，但他将自己反对的态度表现得非常明确。现在，军官们看着他，那幅画面便会不自觉地出现在他们的脑海里。那幅赫克斯跪在地上，亲吻凯洛的靴子的画面。凯洛可以感觉到军官们怜悯中夹杂的嘲笑。他知道赫克斯也感觉到了。凯洛确实给了他一个为自己职位，乃至性命而恐惧的理由。尽管这样，几天前他还是收到了赫克斯发来的私人会面的请求。他不得不反复确认几遍才相信这是真的。赫克斯要求与他私人会面。他寻死吗？当他们见面的时候，凯洛可以从他的脑袋里提取出这个以及一切他想要的信息，但是他就是想象不到他可以找到什么样的答案。赫克斯应该惧怕他，更别说把自己放在这样一个危险的处境。他终于要屈服了吗？他终于要承认自己的失败了？凯洛更喜欢公开宣布，但他也明白私下的坦诚总比没有好。

他回复了这条消息，接受了私人会面的请求。他的腹部有一股奇怪的沉重感觉。  
________________________________________

当会面的时间到来时，赫克斯已经在等他了，看上去是他最好的模样……伤势在几天里也只能恢复成这样了。脸部的肿胀正在消退，他看上去像凯洛在梦里见到的赫克斯了。他的头发服帖地待在后脑勺上，面前放着一堆文件。他的表情充满了决心。

凯洛进入会议室时，他站立起来。“最高领袖。”

“赫克斯将军。这到底是什么意思？”

他咽了口水，大着胆子说了出来。“最高领袖，我擅自私下于准备了一些用于追求秩序、建立我们帝国的策略，同时可以一步步抹除抵抗组织的存在。”

“这真是大胆，将军。”凯洛说，从赫克斯手里一把抓过文件。这些是那天晚上他看到的计划！“你怎么觉得我会对你的计划感兴趣？我告诉过你我们现在要倾尽所有资源去找抵抗组织和蕾伊。”

“你到底想从我这里得到什么？”赫克斯问。

“我觉得我已经表达得很清楚了，将军。“凯洛说，停顿一下以让他明白自己的意思。他们到底要玩这种游戏到什么时候？

“不，你并没有。我处在这个职位本应下达命令和提供建议，而不是向我的人鹦鹉学舌般传达你的话。”他摇摇头。“你为什么要在我身上浪费这么多时间？你只需杀了我，再安排一个忠于你的傀儡接替这个职位。”

“暴风兵尊重你。”凯洛说。“不是说你值得。”当他意识到自己居然自降身份去与赫克斯争论时，又补充了一句，可惜太晚了。

“为了剥夺这种尊重，你几乎用上了一切手段。”赫克斯说，表情苦涩。“想想吧，你现在是领袖了，所以对秩序有益的也对你有益。我不会提出对秩序有害的计划。”

凯洛想到了什么，身体前倾。“没错。我的小摆设品。有意思。那时我感觉到了你脑袋里的一种什么东西。那个东西感觉……很熟悉。”他开始搜寻赫克斯的意识，击破一切他仍存的抵御，试图跟随他在这股意识里曾见过的线索。此刻赫克斯痛苦的声音只是背景噪声，所以凯洛无视了尖叫，向更深处挖掘。然后……他找到了他需要的。一段完全出乎意料的记忆。

赫克斯跪在地上，领子松开。他的脸涨得通红，尽管不太清楚是出于激情还是羞愧。站在他旁边的是一个穿着第一秩序制服的黑发男人。他领子上的标志表明他是一名舰队司令。凯洛探进记忆里，对将要发生的事情十分确信。赫克斯向那个男人伸出手，解开腰带。他开始他的任务时，双眼里没有一丝感情。

凯洛从记忆中脱身，嘴角带着坏笑。“现在我知道你是怎么得到这个职位的了。”

赫克斯的呼吸停顿了一下。“那是策略性的举动。那起效了。”

“真的吗？”凯洛找到了。那个关键的举动。最后一击。“那你应该不会介意再来一次？你想要我考虑你的计划，那你要为它付出什么？”

“我十分震惊，你居然会想象把阴茎放到我嘴巴附近的任何地方。谁说我不会咬下去？”他的语调低沉，让话语中的粗俗听上去不太真实。

“这是借口。”凯洛回击，“你要么做，要么不做。你自己决定。”

赫克斯用那种屈尊俯就的目光看着他，跪在凯洛面前。“这种事让你兴奋，是吗？”

确实，尽管赫克斯对他来说并不是很有吸引力。现在他是主人了。所有人都应臣服于他。再也没有人可以拒绝他了。赫克斯用敏捷的手指解开凯洛的裤带。很奇怪，凯洛本以为他的手会颤抖。他几乎是冷静地做着这一切，拿出凯洛的阴茎，开始吸允顶端。凯洛本以为他会反对：他们憎恶彼此，但赫克斯似乎看穿了他。他张开嘴，上下滑动着，凯洛不自觉地发出呻吟。他没想到自己会如此享受这种物质层面的愉悦。赫克斯此刻像一个激情的人，但凯洛能从他的脑子里感受到的只有那该死的水晶，而水晶封锁着其他一切感情。赫克斯第一次抬头直视凯洛，他的眼神没有丝毫动摇。然后凯洛看到一片白色。

赫克斯吞下去，站起身，收拾整齐关于他的计划的文件。他把文件放在凯洛面前，然后转身离去。

凯洛喘息着，试图平稳呼吸。他才不会就这么让赫克斯离开。是时候落井下石，逼迫赫克斯思考刚刚做了什么。“你像个娼妓一样吸着我的鸡巴。真可悲。你为了讨好他人，连脸面也不要，甚至让你的死敌射在你的嘴里，只为了他有可能看一眼你写的报告？”

赫克斯转过身，歪着头。“那些计划对我很重要。为什么我要感到羞愧，明明你才是刚满两分钟就达到高潮的人？或者说你对自己缺乏经验感到自豪吗？你看看自己，衣冠不整，凌乱不堪。我想这是你唯一能拥有有性体验的方式吧。”

凯洛未经思考便伸出手，将赫克斯砸在一张椅子上。

赫克斯摔到地上，他的腿与椅子的腿纠缠到一起。这次他伸出胳膊来保护他的脸了。几乎是一瞬间，他又站起来。“我说中了，对吗？但你还是不会杀我。你只会摧毁事物，到头来还是得像条寄生虫般依赖我的存在。”

凯洛又一次压倒他，将他的鼻子按在地面摩擦。“我到底要这么做多少次？”

赫克斯痛苦地呜咽出声，试图起身。

凯洛再一次把他按在地上，用尽了他所有原力。“待在下面！”

赫克斯在重压下喘息着。如果凯洛继续下去，他可以碾碎他的内脏。他最后挤压一次便松开手。赫克斯躺在地上，粗重地喘息，又像个破玩偶了。他如此努力地攀爬，到头来还是改变不了自己的角色。只是棋子罢了。

这一课结束了。

凯洛起身，打算离开。

但赫克斯晃着身子，挪到他的面前，挡住了路。他的脸简直一团糟。“还没完呢，”他喘着气。“因为我意识到一件事。”  
“我开始觉得你喜欢这样了，将军，”凯洛冷笑着，但他的内心十分绝望。除了杀掉赫克斯之外，再也没有别的方法了吗？感觉不知怎么就输了。感觉计划失败了。但他不会放弃。“这就是你的目的吗？你顶撞我，只是希望我能把你打倒到地上？”

“你是个白痴，本索罗，”赫克斯啐了口唾沫，“我永远都比你强大。”

他举起手，捏成拳头。“就这些？你需要我再一次展示我的力量吗？”

赫克斯无视了他。“我还以为你现在可能想明白了。你没有信念，本索罗，这就是为什么你总是那么脆弱。你的内心空无一物。”一声急促的咳嗽打断了话语，他全身颤抖着。“第一秩序是我的一切，现在是，将来也是。为了一丝恢复银河间的秩序的可能，我可以忍受一切。”

凯洛愣在原地。不。这不可能。他本应再也不会感觉如此。“你的说辞只是为了合理化你的野心。”他结巴着说。

“不要把我和你搞混了。你抛下绝地，想着可以在斯诺克那里找到你的位置，但随后你轻易地便杀死了你用生命立誓的师傅。你还摧毁了那个你曾经依赖、期待让你更像维达的面具。但是你的每一个面孔都只不过是面具罢了。”他的笑声很快变成剧烈的咳嗽。“你觉得你能在第一秩序坚持多久？还有多久你就会背叛自己？”

“我现在是最高领袖了，”凯洛咆哮。“这就是我一直以来应有的位置。”

“你得说服自己你比我优秀，因为你知道你需要我的认可。你需要它让你安心，假装知道你知道应该干什么。好吧，我们跟随你的领导已经几周了，我们找到那个女孩了吗？或者你的母亲？你是个反复无常的信徒，所以你缺乏对领导来说必需的信念。你什么都不是，本索罗，只是冲动的集合罢了。”他蹒跚地经过他，再次捡起散落在地的计划。他直走向凯洛，没有一丝恐惧，将文件放在他的手里。“我建议你看看这些。我想你可能需要它们。”

他就那么走出了房间。凯洛没有跟随。他只是站在原地，内心如同黑洞。再也没有可以依靠的人了。他自己确保了这一点。没有人，除了……

这简直难以想象，但他思索着。赫克斯逼迫他思考。  
________________________________________

当凯洛伦在他的房间现身时，赫克斯并不吃惊。

“如果你说的是真的，那么什么才能阻止我背叛你呢？看来你这回失策了，将军。”

“我对原力不感兴趣。这就交给你了。你将会是原力领域的大师，但你仍需要我。如果你还想在银河系里创造秩序，你便需要我用明确的目标指引你。尽管如此，我也没有任何可以阻止你改变心意的手段。也许你想要的只是摧毁一切你所触碰的事物。”赫克斯的轻蔑在他的语调中表达得很清楚。

凯洛颤抖了一下，尽管他不想。“我想要新秩序崛起。”他想说他一直想如此，但怀疑的种子已被深藏在他的心中。

赫克斯看着他，眼神明亮。“那我们开始吧，最高领袖。”

**Author's Note:**

> 新出的电影有很多让我们郑重思考kylux的东西——这是我对这个关系在TLJ之后会如何发展的第一反应。幸运的是，我爱经典的kylux，所以写这篇文让我很开心。  
> 我爱评论<3请让我知道你是怎么想的！
> 
> 译者：请大家去看原文！如果有词义不达的地方请多指教。


End file.
